Ipod attacks
by lostinhersong
Summary: Short drabbles done to music found on my Ipod. Oneshot, just for kicks.


_**Rules:**_

_1. Put your songs on shuffle._

_2. Click next for the first challenge._

_3. Write a drabble to each song for your chosen pairing._

_4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song._

_5. Do this for 10 songs, and good luck._

_Disclaimer: You think I own Haruka, Michiru, and all these songs? Oh, please!_

**1. In Pieces: Linkin Park**

"Do you want me to go?" she looked up from her suitcase, her things all packed. Their latest fight hadn't been a normal one, the two of them hadn't talked for a week after, the tomboy finally taking the first step to break their silence. Michiru stepped into the bedroom from their bathroom.

"Yes, Haruka, I do," she dried her hair, looking at the suitcase. Haruka stood up, and walked over to her, standing about two feet from her. Michiru crossed the distance with ease, crushing Haruka's lips beneath her own, her hands clutching the blonde's shirt tightly, tears slipping down her pale cheeks. The blonde kissed her back, and pulled away reluctantly.

"Don't lie, Michiru. You're telling me that you want me to go, then, you do that, which is telling me to stay," she ran her fingers through her shaggy blonde hair, shaking her head.

"I…I won't be the one to leave this in pieces, 'Ruka… there's always been truth in your lies. You used to promise me the sky, but then…nothing," she looked to her blonde lover, wanting to say she loved her, but knowing that those words were just a reaction, no longer felt deep within her soul.

"Fine. You'll be the one all alone, with nothing but your secrets and regrets for company," she picked up her suitcase and left the house without a backwards glance.

**2. Endlessly, She Said: AFI **

She shifted so that her face was drowned in the cool liquid shadow against the wall. Another figure could be seen, facing the girl in the darkness, hair cascading down the strangers back. The girls gray eyes could be seen glinting in the barely present light, her breathing barely audible.  
"Will you wait for me?" a girls voice came from the strangers mouth, the girl hidden in the shadows shifted before stepping forward, only half her face cloaked by the shadow.  
"Endlessly..." she whispered

**3. My Happy Ending: Avril Lavinge**

Michiru swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Haruka walk by, holding hands with a member of the orchestra, whispering into her ear and giggling. The artist turned from the spectacle, and let her head fall against her locker. The rising track star opened her own locker, which was strategically placed right beside the violinists.

"Oh, Michiru, hi," her voice was soft, obviously not as happy as she pretended to be. The violinist smiled, nodding, not able to actually speak for fear of saying something she would regret later. Michiru frowned. "Michiru, was it something I did?" She rested her hand on Michiru's shoulder, who pulled away.

"You, were suppose to be my happy ending…"

**4. Show Me Yours: Breathe Carolina**

Michiru wound her way through the dance floor, sipping a martini, glaring at people as the bumped into her. One body, wearing a blue dress shirt and faded jeans crashed into her, sending her drink spilling down the front of her. She gasped, and glared at the anonymous figure, her glare fading as she looked into the grey eyes of the woman she had left in bed a few weeks prior. Expecting something akin to a tongue lashing, the violinist closed her eyes, feeling a arm wrap around her waist instead. Her eyes snapped open, and she gazed into the handsome face of Tenou Haruka. She glanced over her shoulder, feeling the eyes of her manager drilling into the back of her head as she allowed herself to once again be wooed by the racer, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm as they danced. Michiru pulled away at the end of a song after hours of dancing, and stopped, feeling a soft hand encircle her wrist and pull her back. She inhaled the musky masculine cologne the blonde wore and found herself entranced, wanting to break a rule and go home with the woman once again. She shivered, feeling a set of lips slide across her exposed collarbone, and then a husky voice whispering in her ear.

"Stay with me, Michiru. Please, you know we won't feel this way forever…perhaps not even all night long."

"How do you know I'll stay?" she whispered in return, pulling away again.

"I don't, but I do know that I haven't stopped thinking about you," she kissed the violinist softly.

**5. Carnival of Rust: Poets of the Fall**

She giggled, dancing in the downpour that splattered the thirsty earth. She heard a laugh from the porch of her home, and looked over seeing the blonde angel that had stolen her heart. She ran over, grabbing Haruka's hands and jerking her out into the rain, forcing her to dance with her. The blonde stopped, looking down at Michiru, who stopped her wild "rain dance" as she had called it. The racer cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, feeling the shorter woman's arms snake around her neck, pulling her close. She picked her up and began to spin her, the woman allowing her head to fall back as she giggled. Michiru looked at Haruka, and kissed her again, this time more forcefully, full of lust and need. The blonde pulled away.

"Michiru?" she was silenced with yet another kiss.

"Hush, I'm thirsty for you love, dancing underneath this sky of lust," she pushed the blonde to the bed, and straddled her hips, smirking as she initiated their lustful dance.

**6. Pocketful of Sunshine: Natasha Bedingfield **

The artist looked over the horizon, dipping her brush into the red as the sun sank lower behind the earth, the sea glowing crimson. She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the salty sea air. She often came here to think, her secret place. She began to pack up her art supplies as the sky grew dark, the stars filling the sky with their shimmer, the moon full and bright. Michiru sighed, and began the long trek back towards the house she shared with her blonde lover. She often didn't run to the cove if Haruka was in town, but today was one such day. The cove was a escape from her reality as before she had left for the cove her and her love had fought. Haruka, in all of her handsomeness, was a stubborn woman, perhaps more stubborn as the violinist herself. Michiru had run to the cove to get away from words Haruka had yelled before retreating to her own secret place: her mind.

"You wish you could own me, Michiru! You try and try, but I'm never going to let you control me!" she had grabbed her coat in a angry huff, walking towards her motorcycle. Michiru ran through the living room.

"Haruka, that's not fair!" tears slipped down her cheeks, the blonde sliding her arms into the sleeves of her leather biking jacket.

"Fuck off, Michiru," she walked out of the door and slammed it behind her. The artist took a deep, angry breath and walked to the cove, her secret place. Her sweet escape.

**7. The Call: The Backstreet Boys**

The blonde racer stood outside of the night club, the rain spattering the sidewalk around her. She smirked at a gorgeous aqua haired girl as she walked by, her hips flicking in a sensual way. Her skirt was short, barely midthigh as she walked over to where Haruka stood on the corner, her top clinging to every curve she had, her bosom threatening to explode from its tiny prison.

"Hey gorgeous. Why are you standing out in the rain?" her voice was a velvet purr, enveloping the blonde, enticing her, and winning her easily.

"Waiting for my ride. I had a bit to much to drink," Haruka chuckled, her eyes glazed over. She took a shaky step towards her. "I'm Haruka..."

"I'm Michiru. I have a little place near by, wanna go?" she smiled sweetly, tossing her long aqua hair over her shoulder, batting her eye lashes. The blonde nodded without thinking and pulled out her phone.

"Honey, it's me. Listen, don't stay up and wait for me. I'm going to a place near by. Gotta go," she hung up the phone and followed the gorgeous woman down the street.

**8. Imaginary: Evanescence. **

The wind teased her hair as she ran through a field of blue and purple flowers, a girl her age always out of her reach, her long aqua hair blowing in the gentle breeze. The blonde urged her legs faster when the girl glanced over her shoulder giggling at her pathetic effort to catch her. Haruka laughed madly, running faster. She reached out her hand, and moved to grab the girl's wrist, her hand passing right through. Her eyes widened with shock as she felt her legs stop moving, a needle being jammed into her arm. She woke up, screaming, the doctors looking at her as they issued the sedative. The doctor shook his head sadly.

"Stay in your head, Haruka. You're safe there…"

**9. Last of the Wilds: Nightwish**

The small blonde girl walked to the edge of the corn field behind her house, holding a small jewelry box. She stopped at the tree line, and opened the ornate box, which began to play a soft melody, a ballerina, turning on her point as the song played. Haruka looked at the small, twirling ballerina, noting the odd aqua color that her hair had. She shook her head and laughed, stepping inside the trees, the stars shining above her. She heard a wolf howl in the distance.

"I promised I'd bring you here Michiru. To the final place where the wild things live. Now, I can rest in peace," she laid down, the jewelry box still playing as she closed her eyes, letting her cancer take her.

**10. I Want my Life: Smile Empty Soul**

"I want my life!" she screamed at her, running down the steps of the yacht. She ran until she was out of breath, resting her hands on her knees. She panted softly as she thought about what she had just done.

"_You fight your fucked up holy wars! You save the world! I don't want that!"_

"_Haruka, you don't mean that!" Michiru pleaded with her, her sapphire eyes glistening with tears._

"_I do! I have dreams! I want my life! Not yours!" she felt her face grow hot with pain as she was slapped._

"_Why you, selfish, cocky, self-centered…" she bristled with anger_

"_I want my life!"_ the blonde glanced back at the yacht. Maybe, just maybe…her life was with that girl, and with the power she held.


End file.
